ספריית מונטיזינוס - עץ חיים
ימין|thumb|350px|Ets_Haim_Libraray_001_Photo_by_Ardon_Bar-Hama Ets Haim-Livraria Montezinos "עץ חיים" הוא שמה של ספריית כתבי יד יהודיים עתיקים, הפועלת מאז שנת 1639 ליד הקהילה היהודית באמסטרדם. לאחרונה היא בתהליך של העלאת כתבי יד עבריים לאתר אינטרנט. הנה פרטים על הספריה: על הספריה עץ חיים היא הספרייה היהודית הפעילה, העתיקה ביותר בעולם . היא נוסדה בשנת 1639 ושוכנת במתחם ההיסטורי של הקהילה היהודית פורטוגזית של אמסטרדם מאז 1675. בשנת 1889 נכללה בספרייתו הפרטית של דוד מונטזינוס נתרמה וכונתה מאז "ספריית מונטזינוס ". במהלך 2010 ו 2011 מתחם בית ההכנסה הפורטוגזי , כולל ספריית עץ חיים , שוחזר. בחודש דצמבר 2011 הספרייה ובית הכנסת נפתח מחדש למבקרים וכעת הם חלק ממרכז התרבות היהודי יחד עם המוזיאון היהודי ההיסטורי , מוזיאון JHM הילדיםואובורג Hollandsche . בשנים האחרונות המוזיאון ההיסטורי היהודי השקיע זמן וכסף רבים במודרניזציה של עץ חיים / Livraria מונטזינוס . אחד הצעדים הראשונים היה להיכנס לשיתוף פעולה הדוק עם Bibliotheca Rosenthaliana באוספים מיוחדים שלספריית אוניברסיטת אמסטרדם , שהיו מוצלחים בהבטחת שיתוף הפעולה של הספרייה הלאומית של ישראל. שני פרויקטים גדולים שהתחילו , היה עריכת הקטלוג של האוסף של 25.000-30.000 ספרים מודפסים ודיגיטציה של560 כתבי היד. אתר זה מחזיק כעת תמונות ותיאורים של 172 כתבי יד יהודים (16,000 גיליונות ) מאחזקותיה של "עץ חיים" . במהלך השנתיים הקרובות את כל כתבי היד שנותרו יפורסמו כאן. התיאורים שלכתבי היד המבוססים על קטלוגים מודפסים מוקדם יותר אך מכילים כמות ניכרת של תיקונים ותוספות המבוססים על ייעוץ שלכתבי היד המקוריות. להלן המבוא המקורי כפי שהופיע באתר הספריה h Ets Haim is the oldest still functioning Jewish library in the world. It was founded in 1639 and has been housed in the historical complex of the Portuguese Jewish community of Amsterdam since 1675. In 1889 the private library of the then librarian David Montezinos was donated to Ets Haim and the library is known since then as Ets Haim/Livraria Montezinos. During 2010 and 2011 the Portuguese Synagogue complex, including Ets Haim, was restored. In December 2011 the library and the synagogue reopened for visitors and are now part of the Jewish Cultural Quarter together with the Jewish Historical Museum, JHM Children’s Museum and the Hollandsche Schouwburg. In recent years the Jewish Historical Museum has invested considerable time and money in the modernization of Ets Haim/Livraria Montezinos. One of the first steps was to enter into a close cooperation with the Bibliotheca Rosenthaliana at the Special Collections of the Amsterdam University Library, who were successful in securing the cooperation of the National Library of Israel. Two large projects were started, involving the cataloguing of the collection of 25.000-30.000 printed books and the digitization of the 560 manuscripts. This website now holds images and descriptions of 172 Jewish manuscripts (16,000 folios) from Ets Haim’s holdings. In the course of the next two years all remaining manuscripts will be published here. The descriptions of the manuscripts are based on earlier printed catalogues but contain a considerable amount of corrections and additions based on consultation of the original manuscripts. This project is made possible through the generous support of te Gieskes-Strijbis Fonds, the SNS Reaal Fonds and the BankGiro Loterij. :Project management: Hetty Berg (JHM), Lonnie Stegink (JHM) :Idea and concept: Emile Schrijver (Bibliotheca Rosenthaliana, University of Amsterdam) and Ardon Bar-Hama (Ra’anana; www.ardonbarhama.com) :Digitization and website: Ardon Bar-Hama :Descriptions, editing and metadata control: Ruth Peeters (EH), Heide Warncke (EH) :Technical support: Aartjan Nooter (JHM) * כתובת האתר קטגוריות כתבי היד מסווגים ל-17 קטגורייות: ספר הלכה, תפילה, רפואה, הגות יהודית, פילוסופיה , אסטרונומיה, ספרות יפה, קבלה, דברי הימים ועוד. כל חיבור ניתן לעיון, לפי הדפים ובכל דף הגדלה עד לקריאה מעולה של הטקסט. דוגמאות לכתבי יד thumb|650px|דוגמא לפירוש על התורה thumb|650px קטע ממשנה תורה לרמבם משנת 1282 קטגוריה:כתבי יד עתיקים